Hot Blooded
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **James smut** It's a hot night and Kate can't seem to fall asleep, how does she cool down? Stupid summary but I'm exhausted


**A/N I kinda jumped into the middle of a trolling war and ended up coming up with this :P So I'd like to dedicate this to a certain special somebody named ****kachilee07****, hope you enjoy it! Also, if you haven't read her stories yet, check them out they are awesome!**

It's 1:30 p.m. and you yet have to fall asleep. The fierce burning heat from Louisiana is a lot more than you bargained for when you and your friends rented the cottage. Unfortunately, the air conditioner seems to be broken and you haven't been able to contact management thus far. As you roll over onto your back for what seems to be the hundredth time in the past half hour and wipe sweat from your forehead, you're determined that will be the first order of business of your new day once the sun rises.

Sighing when you hear no signs of anyone else being awake beside the constant noise of crickets chirping, you sit up and exit the bedroom, tip-toeing your way through the house, pausing only to grab a towel from the linen closet and finally come to your destination; an inground pool in the fenced-in backyard. Shrugging out of your nightgown, you take a deep breath and dive into the water, marveling how the cool water immediately helps refresh your overheated body. That grin is quickly wiped off as you bump into something, taking you by surprise. You make your way to the surface and after taking a moment to push your hair out of your face and wipe your eyes, you open them, revealing a grinning James Maslow in front of you. He's one of your friend's cousins who tagged along for the trip and to put it in a nutshell, he's insanely handsome, making every drop of blood in your body boil with lust when you look into his face. Obviously you've been crushing on him for the past three days, but have been too shy to make a move.

Your jaw falls open but you close it quickly. "I didn't know you were out here", you sputter, backing up and feeling your cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the fact that you're only wearing a pair of panties.

"It's just so hot that I couldn't fall asleep", his deep voice explains, and as you notice the scruff on his cheeks and cheeks, your knees weaken a bit with desire.

"Yeah, I know. This humidity is killer, not to mention the heat of the south. I'm only used to the California weather. Umm-", you catch yourself both babbling and staring and force yourself to look away, jutting your thumb towards the french doors of the house, "I feel better already", you curve the edge of your lips up. "Think I'm gonna go ahead and get out now". Reluctantly you head towards the shallow end of the pool, the chilled water feeling like heaven to your skin right now.

Just as you reach the stairs to climb out with an armed draped across your breasts, you hear him call out. "Don't let me scare you away Kate."

"It's not that", you respond, the last of your dignity holding you back from turning around. "I-", you're cut off abruptly by a pair of arms wrapping around you and pulling you back until your feet are flat on the bottom of the pool floor.

"What are you so afraid of?", your head spins slightly as he makes his way in front of you, a smirk decorating his beautiful face, numerous drops of water dripping from his wet hair, his shoulders, down his broad chest, and even lower to the patch of dark hairs leading down to the waistband on his swimtrunks.

You tip your back so gaze meets his, but the moment your mouth opens, James' comes down on yours softly. He presses his lips to yours for several seconds, then tilts his head, lightly dragging his tongue across your bottom one. A tiny moan slips from your lips, and you feels his curve up in satisfaction, one hand snaking to the back of your neck, threading through your hair to hold you in place while the other wraps around your waist, pulling you closer. The front of your bodies collide and his tongue delves into your mouth, skimming yours before playfully twirling it around. Your hands travel up his arms slowly, leisurely loving the feeling of his coarse hairs under your fingertips, all the way up to the thick, rock-hard muscles.

Without breaking the kiss, but taking control of it and you, James backs you up until the small of your back meets the pool wall. His hand slips down to your backside and cups your butt, pulling you to him so that your hips are pressed together and you can feel his erection. This just excites you more, making a heaviness settle between your thighs. The kiss grows rougher until your lungs are just about depleted of oxygen and you pull away. Not yet finished with you, James' mouth works down your jaw and over to your ear, nibbling gently while a hand finds your breast, massaging it and playing with the nipple. Your head tips back in ecstasy, your hands exploring his hard body, very pleased with everything you discover. His hot mouth builds up your excitement until you're grinding into him, desperately seeking more contact. He seems to know just what you need, and wrapping an arm around your back to help you remain steady, he nibbles his way down your blazing hot skin to the tops of your breasts. His lips grow more firm as a hand snakes inside the front of your panties. Your legs spread of their own accord, a cry tearing past your throat as a nipple is engulfed into his hot mouth at the same time the pad of his thumb meets your clit. He groans his own satisfaction, obvious pride radiating from him when your nails bite into his bulging biceps.

"I need to have you. Please tell me I can", he murmurs against the mound, his five o'clock shadow scratching your flesh deliciously.

"Yes", you cry out, your body ready to explode at the mere thought of him filling you up and rocking your soul.

Not a second is wasted; James' fingers curl into the waistband of your string bikini panty and tugs it down, leaving you to put your arms awkwardly behind you to grip the edge of the pool for balance. The useless undergarment is shed from your body quickly and then he works on his own swim shorts, exposing his erect cock. You watch vehemently and almost impatiently, feeling like it's been entirely too long since you've done this with someone else.

Before you're able to get nervous or change your mind, James is back in front of you, running a hand up the front of your thigh and then back down again until it meets the back of your knee, then he pulls it up to his waist. "You're so beautiful", he states, his eyes wild and full of hunger. "Hold onto me", he instructs next and your arms link around the back of his neck; then the tall brunette does the same thing with your other leg, leaving you fully open to him.

Locking gazes with you, James wraps one hand around himself and guides it to your entrance, pushing inside of you slowly. His pupils dilate and seem to darken in the moonlight as your womb tightens up, your muscles clenching around the intrusion. Those hazel eyes disappear briefly behind his eyelids as he utters through clenched teeth, "Fuck I'm about to finish before we really even start."

Realization dawns on you and you let an arm fall down his back, making your way to his ass and squeezing it as you attempt to rock your hips against his. "Just go", you plead, giving a sharp bite to his pec.

Following your directions, James drags his hips back and slams into you, making you wince when the rough edge of the pool scratches your back. Not missing your reaction but not willing to stop, you're lifted up so your butt rests on the edge. "Sorry babe", he whispers while resting his forehead against yours, leaving his arm draped around your back as he thrusts into you repeatedly. Every so often he'll slow down to place a sloppy kiss on your lips or collarbone, his other hand resting on your thigh, gripping it tightly as he loves you, his head now dropping so he can watch as his dick disappears inside your heated depths over and over again.

James' drives stay at the same pace but grow harder, brushing against your g-spot deliciously and increasing your pleasure. "Mmmm James", you moan, feeling your thoughts beginning to get hazy and your world starting to spin. It feels like pure bliss. Your lips part allowing your rapid breaths to puff out easily.

"That's it babe", Mr. Maslow encourages you, slowing down his strokes as he leans in to take your bottom lip between his teeth and bite down it. He speeds up and pounds into you several times, and then slows down again, turning it into a teasing game; building you up and then leaving you hanging. Your hand settles on his forearm, ankles crossing behind his back, and the fingers of your other hand tugging on the strands of his silky hair.

"Stop teasing", you utter and try to move yourself against him to no avail.

He chuckles, raising goosebumps on your skin, shoving you that much closer to oblivion. "As you wish", his tongue dives inside your mouth again as he begins a rapid new rhythm, slamming all of himself into you painfully but wonderfully until you're teetering on the edge.

Your head tips back as he swivels his hips in circles, touching every inch of your insides, making stars explode behind your eyes. You unabashedly wail through the euphoria, the heat or waking anyone else up the absolute last thing on your mind. Your orgasm triggers James' and he finds his own release as well, mouthing your skin as he lets go, calling your name out as he carries the both of you through.

Once you're composed, you get a case of the giggles at the sight of your panty floating around in the water. James just pushes your hair behind his shoulders telling you, "You are the cutest", before climbing out of the pool himself and taking your hand, helping you up. You follow behind as he lays a towel over one of the lounge chairs and lays on it, patting his belly for you to join him. It only takes a few minutes of you laying on his chest for your eyes to gradually drift closed, aided by the lull of his heartbeat.


End file.
